Found Lost
by Snowdog367
Summary: "Naruto! No! Come back, please dont do this!" SasuNaru
1. Start of a new way?

**NARUTO CHARS ARE NOT MINE!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**This story is in Naruto's point of view.**

**Not yet sure if it's a NaruSasu or just friendship.**

"Talking"

Regular

_Naruto talking in his head_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Start Story! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Get away from there!" "Please come back, don't do this!" "Don't do this Naruto!"

The voices of everyone I know, or at lest the ones that care were calling out to me, telling me this is the wrong thing to do and to come back.

If only I could.

"Naruto, please come away from there." Tsunada stepped forward, in front of the rest. "When I said to leave, I didn't mean this. Please stop this and come back."

I hated seeing her like this, any one of the people I care about like this. Hurt, confused, upset and most of all, betrayed. I really wish there was another way but there isn't and I won't be seeing their faces much longer anyway.

"Let him!" one of the villages shouted. "Ya, let him go!" "Hurry up and go already!" More joined in with hurtful remarks.

"SHUT UP!" yell Tsunada. The villagers quieted down to a murmur and waited. "Please Naruto, this really isn't what I meant! Come back!"

I know it's not what you meant but I think it's the only way to help. It's not your fault, you just gave me the chance.

_(Flash Back)_

_'Knock, Knock'_

_"Come in" Tsunada's voice sounded through the door._

_I open the door and walked in, closing it behind me._

_"Have a seat."_

_"I'd rather stand." I said moving in front of her desk, stacked high with the usual unfinished papers. "Why did you call me out so early grandma Tsunada?"_

_"Well….umm-"_

_"What is it?" I cut in._

_"Don't interrupt!" she snapped. She seemed really uptight and stressed, more than usual. "It seems a lot of the villagers are...worried."_

_"About?" Why was she beating around the bush? What was so wrong?_

_"You."_

_"What? Me? Why? I thought things were getting better! What's wrong now?"_

_"I was getting to that!" She paused and took a breath, "It seems that your growth in power is worrying them. They fear that you are merging with the Nine-tailed fox."_

_"They should know by now that I'd never hurt them! I mean, come on! What do they want me to do, stop growing?"_

_"They want you to leave the village."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"For you to leave is what they want." Tsunada repeated._

…

End of Chap. 1 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Cliffy! Just giving you a taste of the story yet to come.

If you want me to continue, tell me please. Oh! and if you want Naruto and Sasuke to be more than friends later in the story, let me know that too.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Start of the end

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHARS!**

**And people, I will tell you now that this chap is a little hard to fit with the first chap but bear with me till later and you'll understand then.**

...

Last Time

_(Middle of Flashback)_

_"They want you to leave the village."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"For you to leave the village is what they want" Tsunada repeated._

...

I stood in shocked silence.

"Is -is that really what they want, for me to leave?" I finally managed to stutter out.

"Yes, that's what they really want."

Again I stood in silence.

_Is that what they all wanted? After all the times I've saved them and this village, they want me to leave? To leave my home?_

_...No, not home. This isn't a home. A home is a place to go back to every night filled with loving people. I go home to an empty and cold apartment._

_But if I were to leave...I can get away from this cold place. I've never thought of leaving before but now it sounds like a really good, almost pleasant idea._

_I think I may take it._

"Naruto? Are you-"

"I'll go." I interrupted.

"What?"

"I said I'll go. If it helps the village, I'll leave it."

Tsunada stared at me for a long moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, right now if you don't mind."

I didn't wait for her reply before I walked out of the office.

(End Flashback)

And now I stand here, staring at the very people who had told me to go.

So very kind of them to see me off.

Tsunada is still trying to persuade me away form the edge but I've already blocked her out.

My eyes were locked on to someone else and all my thoughts turned to him.

Sasuke.

Didn't think he'd come.

He's staring at me, though me, like he already knows what's going on. So like him to see through the whole thing. I just hope he wont give me away, though I doubt he will.

As I think these things, I take a half step back and felt a little of the ground crumble and fall away.

"NARUTO!"

"No!"

"Stop it!" The others backing her up joined in.

I started to take another step back when Sasuke walked forward.

I thought he was going to stop half way to talk me out of it but he kept coming, right up to me, till we were almost nose to nose.

"Dope" he whispers.

"Teme" I say just as softly, the first thing I've said since this started.

"What are you planning?" he asked, still in a whisper.

"Just what it looks like."

"I'm not stupid and I know you wouldn't kill yourself over something like this."

"You always did know me to well." I laughed softly

"So we'll meet again?" he asked with as much hope in his voice as his pride would aloud.

"Hopefully, yes, but probably not." I answered with a small, sad smile.

"...I'll find you."

"I'll be waiting, Teme."

If it wasn't shock enough that he showed emotions in front of others, he grabbed me in a tight hug that I gladly returned. Then, as he released me, he shoved me off the cliff edge.

Listening to the screams of despair mixed with the load cheers of relief, he watched me fall till I hit the water and disappeared.

...

**End of chap 2!**


	3. Solo Mission

**Sorry about the really long delay in updating! Here you are though!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sasus pov**

3 years. 3 years have passed since that day. Narutos body was never found but I knew it wouldn't have been. For a dope, he's actually pretty smart.

That baka.

He hasn't contacted me yet. How long does he plan on making me wait? I'm not a patient person and he knows that…which is probably why I'm still waiting.  
Usuratonkachi.

It's not like I care or anything but…I wonder what he's up to.

**~Change Pov, Naruto~  
**

3 year! I made it 3 year! Believe it!

I admit, I thought they'd see threw my plan for sure, but I was relying on them not bothering to search and just being happy they're village demon was gone. Ether that, or my clones are as full proof as I thought!  
Can't call me a dope now, you teme!  
I should find a way to contact him soon, he's not patient and 3 years is pushing it…though I know he'll wait.  
I wonder how though, without giving it away to others? If I send him a signal, at least someone else is going to notice, I can't have that.  
Hmmm, maybe some training will help.  
I heading to an open clearing I made into my training grounds soon after I got here.  
Standing in the center, I called out my technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
Hundreds of clones appeared in poofs of smoke.  
I smirked.  
"Come at me with all you got."

"HAI!" All the clones yelled then jumped in the air, ready to fight.

I got into a defense stance and mumbled, "Let's do this." as I watched the clones dive bombed me.

**~Change pov, Sasuke~  
**

"Come in"

I turned the knob under my hand and walked in to look at the face behind the words. The Third was starting to look older and more worn. He's getting too far into his years to be doing this much longer.

"Ahh, Sasuke, I was waiting for you." I swear I heard his bones creek as he stood to welcome me.

I bowed a little. "Hokage"

He motioned me to sit and he did the same. "I have a mission for you" he cut straight to the point. "It's a solo mission that should take no more than a week to complete. I need you to scout the far western border to Fire country and report back to me on the current static of the land and if there's any strange activity." He paused a moment then continued. " I have chosen you and a few others with blood lines tied to their eyes to make this go faster and have the scouting done and the information on the land updated. Do you except? It's a C rank mission but I would like your eyes on that border."

The way he said that made me think there was more to this then he was letting on and the only way to find out was to accept.

"I do. When do I leave?"  
The hokage smiled. "As soon as you're ready."  
"Hai, I shall leave after I pake then."

The Hokage dipped his head. "You are dismissed." And handed me a scroll with the mission info then turned his back to me.  
I bowed again and left.

'_This seems like it's going to be a calm mission, let's hope so.' _I thought to myself as I headed home to pack.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasukes going to be in for a surprise and it's going to be anything but calm.

I have quite a few days off so Ill update a lot sooner this time. Ja!


End file.
